


It's Only Natural

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	It's Only Natural

“You know what I think?”

“About a particular topic? Or just in general?”

“I think these glasses make me look rather studious.” Sirius turned his head from side to side, admiring his reflection. He pouted, doing his best to ignore Remus as he rolled his eyes. “And slightly sexy.”

“Yes. Because it’s been clear from the rash of women that have been clamoring around me that studiousness is what drives the women of Hogwarts to the heights of passion.”

“Only if they’re Ravenclaw,” Sirius tilted his head again, this time lowering the glasses to the tip of his nose. “Besides, you don’t like women.” He pushed the glasses up again and shuddered. “That reminds me of McGonagall.”

“McGonagall doesn’t like women?” Remus managed to choke out through his tight throat.

“Well, one should hope not. As gruesome a thought as McGonagall and a man is, she and a woman is enough to put me off Prongs’s porn collection for a year.” He pulled the glasses off and set them back on the display, turning to face Remus. His expression changed, brow furrowing. “What’s wrong? You look as if you’ve swallowed Peter’s last potion.”

“How…”

“Did I know about Prongs’s porn collection? Come now, Moony. You know Evans isn’t putting out yet, so he’s got to be getting his ideas somewhere.” Sirius smiled. “Or did you mean the other thing?”

“Yes.” Remus glared. “The other thing.”

“You don’t.”

“I’m well aware of the fact, Sirius.”

“Ah.” Sirius nodded. “You just weren’t aware that I was as well?” He grabbed the glasses again and put them back on. “What did you think the purpose of this little foray was then, Moony?”

“I’m unsure. I must have taken ‘Let’s go to London to shop’ a bit too literally, hmm?”

“Well, yes.” Sirius sighed and put the glasses back again. “I don’t think I want to fuck a girl who’s smarter than I am. Best leave the glasses.”

“Sirius.”

Sirius sighed and looked at Remus. “All right. We’re all a bit worried about you. Everyone’s gotten laid at some point this year. Even Peter. Hell, rumor has it even Snivellus. Everyone, except you.”

“I don’t…”

“And, while I understand that you don’t want to flaunt your secrets around school, especially since you wouldn’t know how to flaunt even if you wanted to, we’re not in school any longer. It’s summer hols and that means that you, my dear Mr. Moony, are going to get a little bit of action.”

“I don’t want…”

“Prongs and I did a bit of research…”

“ _James_ knows?”

“And we found this place. I volunteered, as the unattached, to escort you, which you can translate to make sure that you go.”

“I won’t.”

“You will, Moony. You’re a decent looking bloke and I’m sure there’s a few tossers in London who’d love to get into your pants for the night. And you, my friend, could use a thorough shagging. If you wind any tighter, you’ll snap.” His gray eyes were earnest. “I want you to have a good time, Remus. A few drinks, perhaps cop a feel of some rakish rogue and relax.”

“I have no choice then?”

“Not in going, no.” Sirius grabbed the glasses and carried them to the counter. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

“I already do.”

**

“I look ridiculous.”

“You look smashing. Drink.”

“The clothes don’t fit.”

“They fit you perfectly. Leather is supposed to feel like that.”

“Only shirt-lifters wear leather.”

Sirius bit back a snorting laugh. “And what do you think you are, Remus? I mean, I can’t be positive, being not the bookish sort, but I’m pretty sure wanting a cock in your arse classifies you as a shirt-lifter.”

“I just…”

“And, I must admit, the glasses are a fabulous touch. You look sexy but smart.” Sirius moved Remus’s pint closer. “Now drink.”

“Buy you a drink?”

Remus looked up, sighing as Sirius shook off another proposition. “Yes, and apparently that’s what all the poofs are looking for. Except the ones who are apparently looking for pale, black-haired, gray-eyed…” He was cut off as another man walked up and leaned into Sirius. “Right.”

“That bloke over there is looking at you.”

“He’s looking at you, Sirius.” The object of discussion brightened at Sirius’s attention, slumping as he turned away. “They’re all looking at you. At least if Peter had brought me, I would have stood a chance of being better by comparison.”

“Maybe if you take off your shirt.”

“Maybe if I just take myself off home.” Remus rubbed his forehead above the unfamiliar glasses as the lights suddenly shifted and music began pouring out of the speakers. He turned and watched as Sirius’s body began moving instinctively, swaying to the bass pounding through the floor and walls. He was sinuous and graceful, his eyes on the rapidly filling dance floor.

“What about that bloke there?”

Remus forced his gaze out to the floor and nearly choked. “Him?”

“He’s satisfactorily rogue-ish.”

“He’s bald and wearing a leather vest, Sirius. And, honestly, if you think that’s my taste in men, my not getting laid is not the greatest problem we have here.”

Sirius turned and moved slightly closer, the heat of his body radiating like waves. “I’ve a brilliant idea.”

“Which conveniently spells trouble for me, I’ve no doubt.”

“Dance with me.”

Remus looked around for the source of the voice, his eyes widening when he realized Sirius had spoken the words. “Pardon?”

“We’ll have a better look at the dance floor and maybe you’ll relax a bit. Though I do have my doubts.” He caught Remus’s hand and began pulling him away from the bar through the huddled masses of dancers, bodies covered in sweat, make-up and glitter grinding past and up against them. Hands reached out, grabbing at both of them, though Remus’s entire being was concentrated on a single hand, fingers wound through his own.

“I don’t dance,” He reminded Sirius.

“It’s easy.” Hand grabbed at his hips and held them, pushing against his skin as Sirius matched their motions, swaying side to side then back and forth, bodies moving closer. Remus swallowed and closed his eyes, letting his body focus on the sensation of Sirius’s hands, palms hot against his hips, fingers gripping and releasing. “That’s it, Moony.” His voice was little more than a whisper, but the closeness of him, his leg between both of Remus’s, their bodies pressed against one another. “Yes.”

Remus bit his lip to keep from making a sound as his body responded, his cock hard against Sirius’s thigh. His hands barely moved until Sirius released his hips and grabbed his arms, raising them over his head before letting his own hands slide down the length of Remus’s body until they settled on his hips again.

The music changed and slowed and melted and Sirius was closer, hips rolling in a slow circle against Remus’s, his breath fanning over Remus’s neck as he slid his arms around Remus’s waist, the motion no longer just a mockery of a slow thrust. “Sirius…”

“Shut up, Moony,” Sirius whispered, his mouth moving over Remus’s exposed neck. He slid his hands up Remus’s back, rocking steadily. His eyes were closed as he pulled away, the long, dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks as his body moved away.

“Right.” Remus nodded, unable to hold back his groan as Sirius spun him around, his arms around Remus’s waists, his cock hard against Remus’s arse. His teeth grazed the collar of Remus’s shirt, tasted the surface of his skin. “Oh…fuck.”

Sirius’s hand cupped Remus’s cock, sliding over it as they moved together. Remus ground back against him, the pressure of Sirius’s cock driving the pounding in his blood. With a movement, Sirius was suddenly elsewhere and they were face to face again. “Wanna taste.”

Remus moaned into the kiss as Sirius’s tongue snaked into his mouth, licking at every surface, thrusting and pressing against Remus’s. Unsure if it was question or statement, Remus returned the favor, tongues sparring as hands grasped and grabbed and stroked. He pulled back, breathing hard. Everything was awash in blue light and Sirius seemed to glow. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes,” Sirius nodded emphatically. “You can. You were.”

“WE can’t.”

“We can.” Sirius grasped Remus’s hand and pressed it against his erection. “We can. WE have to.”

“We…” Remus’s eyes widened and he jerked back, pushed back hard against Sirius by the surrounding dancers. “Since…”

“Juliette Oberon.” Sirius punctuated the conversation by unbuttoning Remus’s pants. “Two years ago.” He slid his hand under the material and groaned as he found the heat of Remus’s cock. “Roughly the same time I was rabidly jealous of the fact that you were about one more study session away from shagging Malcolm Overstreet.” He tightened his grip and stole the moan from Remus’s lips. “I used to spy on you.”

Remus’s body stiffened, his muscles clenching as he fought against his orgasm. His voice, when he managed to speak, was rough with hunger. “What?”

“I used to hide behind the Household charms section and have one off while you two went at it. I kept watching him touch you and I realize that I wanted it to.” He bit Remus’s lower lip hard, both of them panting roughly. “Actually, I wanted to Obliviate him and have him forget that he ever saw you, but then I got caught up in imagining I was the one tracing those silver scars with my tongue and I had to steal the fucking Kitchen Witches book because there was no way in hell I was going to explain to Madame Pince why she had to replace it.”

Remus’s laugh barely made it past his lips before it melting into a thick, heavy groan, his body jerking hard against Sirius’s. His body stiffened again then relaxed, his eyes shuttered.

Sirius pulled his hand free and brought it to his mouth, licking the tips of his fingers. “I’ve wanted to do that ever since I saw you go down on him. You’re really fucking lucky no one wanted to peruse the Quidditch section when you did that.” He glanced at the oblivious crowd around them. “Let’s go outside.”

Remus nodded and followed Sirius carefully; his body conscious of his state of disarray as Sirius pushed open the fire door and led the way out into the night. Cold air hit them both like a slap in the face and Remus fished for his wand, unable to beat Sirius to the cleaning spell. “So…”

“Let’s go back to my place.” Sirius’s face was flushed, pale skin stained red as he licked his lips. “And offer my dear uncle our grateful thanks for leaving it to me by christening it properly.”

Remus nodded. “Yes.” He caught Sirius’s arm. “I can’t…is this real?”

“Slightly drunk,” Sirius allowed. “But completely real.” He reached over and took the glasses from Remus’s nose. He pressed him up against the wall of the club and kissed him, tongue riding roughshod over Remus’s senses, weakening his knees. Sirius smiled as he pulled away, He dropped the glasses to the ground and stepped on them, glass grinding underfoot.

“What did you do that for?”

“Because I know you, Remus Lupin.” Sirius looped his arm over Remus’s shoulder and started walking. “And I wanted you very, very clear that it wasn’t just because of the glasses.”

“I did look good in them though.”

“Not as good as I’m going to look in you.”

Remus nodded, completely unable to disagree.  



End file.
